


Another Trophy for Me

by SarcasticValarauko



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exile DLC Spoilers, Gore, I REGRET NOTHING, Inappropriate Use of Amaranthine Nectar, M/M, Skull Fucking, Weakness: Flower Maker, weird kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticValarauko/pseuds/SarcasticValarauko
Summary: DLC主角Exile艹了他的敌手的眼眶。预警：R18G，容易引起严重不适的奇怪xp，放飞自我现场。含有Exile DLC剧情剧透。
Relationships: The Exile/The Foe (Cultist Simulator)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Another Trophy for Me

我的敌手快要死了：七道伤疤深深穿透他的身体，那些鲜活的血管被割断，流出不知道流动了多少年的血。他的生命已经像阳光下的冰块，很快就会化成毫无价值的一片水渍。我不会再为我的敌手而烦恼了。

我自上而下看着他，他伏在我脚边，呼吸急促而灼热，温度正在慢慢离开他的身体。不过他的心脏仍在跳动，沉重的搏动声还在持续。他还活着，至少还有一段时间可以让我继续我最后的愿望。我让他抬头面对我的视线，抓住他浸透汗水的黑发，精致造型在我手中变成湍急水流般的形状。他试图挣脱我的手，但那只是徒劳。

“杀了我，”他说，“现在胜利是你的了。”

我的敌手眼中完全没有诧异，他一定是料到了这个结局，准备接受自己的失败并等待着必将到来的死亡，甚至露出了平静的神情。不过，我怎么可能让他就这样离开？我回忆起，自己曾经叫过他“父亲”。

我没有用言语回答他。

我知道他恐惧着制花人的一切。即使没有理由，也没有更多细节，但光是这位司辰的名号就足以让他三思而后行，更不用说代表他的物品了。不凋花蜜像融化的琥珀，在我手里的瓶中缓缓流淌，打开瓶塞的瞬间室内的甜腻香气盖过了血腥味。我的敌手明显地瑟缩了一下。我终于打破了他永远沉静的面具。

他的身体绷紧了，眼睛里充满了抗拒，我看到他抿着嘴唇，咬紧了牙关。 _放心，我不会让你喝下去的，_ 我想。

我抚摸着他的脸颊，感受那上面溅上的血液，还有皮肤之下的颧骨。他还是瞪视着我。我把手移到那双眼睛上，感受我手指下方扇动颤抖的睫毛。我的敌手有一双漂亮的眼睛，但我分辨不出它们的颜色。也许是蓝色，也许是绿色，金色，灰色，还有更多我不认识的古老色彩。

我没有迟疑太久，拿出锋利的佩刀。他依旧在恐惧着我另一只手中的花蜜。刀在我手里打了个转，我把它细小的尖端刺进他的左眼。一层层薄膜在尖锐的金属之下退缩，破开，他身上彻底敞开一道新的门扉，从中流出血液和更晶亮的液体。他疼得发出呻吟，全身都颤抖着，眼泪从完好的那只眼里涌了出来，而我的刀尖继续深入，刺透了眼球，抵在稍微有韧性一点的组织上。他没有说话，只是紧紧闭上另一只眼睛，双手无力地撑在地面。我拔出小刀，把不凋花蜜举到他面前。浓稠的甜味让他吃惊地抬手想要将它推开，我把小玻璃瓶举过头顶，踩住他的右手——那只曾经在我身上打开了六扇门的手——让它在我的靴子底下发出又重又响的咔擦一声。在我同样对待他左手的时候，我的敌手很安静。

“不要违抗我。”我说。

制花人的遗留物滴进他湿润的新伤口，和眼球里爆出来的物质混在一起，把那里变成了一个甜美可爱的洞穴。我不知道为什么这样的想法一直萦绕在我心中，但我确信这就是我一直渴望的事物了。我把瓶子收回口袋，放好了刀，解开皮带，勃起的硬物抵在他的眉骨。我的敌手更明显地害怕了，用喑哑的声音说出我的名字，不知道有什么意图，不过大致应该就是让我停下，让他有尊严地死去。他永远是我崇敬的对手，我告诉了他，我的所作所为与亵渎无关。他看起来并不相信。

我插入他的时候他没有惨叫出声，也许是制花人的蜜液麻痹了神经，也许是大量失血让他已经没有了力气。眶骨内部的空间又热又紧致，吮吸着我的阴茎，比我曾经历过的任何感觉都要满足，都要愉悦。他的每一口呼吸都在越来越弱，混杂着断断续续的呻吟，头颅在我双手之间细微地颤动，像是想要逃脱。玻璃体顺着他的脸颊流了下来，混着花蜜留下几道金色泪痕，随着我的进出逐渐覆盖了皮肤上更大的区域。我的敌手跪在我面前，做着比口交和性爱更加色情的事取悦我。这种感觉和我以前记忆中的男男女女都不一样，新鲜而残忍，像一场战斗。我不可能再放过他。

空气弥漫着又腻又浓的味道，地上的血也逐渐变干，他似乎已经失去了意识。我的动作越来越快，性器顶部已经碰到了一层壁垒。也许是软骨，也许是硬骨，都不重要了，我只想进到更深的地方。我拔出性器，松开对他的钳制，他在我去取其他工具时无力地趴倒在地。我拿来一根冰锥，左手托住他的后脑，刺进那一团糟的眼窝。柔韧的障碍很快在我的力量之下放弃了抵抗。我放下工具重新进入了他，操进头颅中更深的腔体，抽插着感受新的通道和滚烫的脑液包裹住我高涨的欲望。柔软的大脑组织像热情的喉咙，被我插入的同时吸吮着我的阴茎，血和灰白色的黏液喷溅在我的裤子上。他全身只有这里的温度还没有变凉，其他地方都逐渐失去了生命的活力。现在即使是更多的年岁也无法拯救他了。

他的气息已经微不可闻，垂死之人的身体不受控制地抽搐，更多的血从眼里和其他伤口里溢出来。他的另一只眼睛睁开了，流着眼泪，眼神充满了我读不出来的情绪。我没有再看他，闭上眼睛享受我此生唯一一次的极乐。他曾经教过我怎么在棋盘上打败别人，后来也教我怎么拿刀，怎么拿枪。但是现在这些都不重要了，他现在唯一的身份就是我垂死的敌人，仅此而已。

我射在他头颅内部的时候，死亡已经带走了他。这时他的大脑也在变冷，完全不再像活着时的样子，我只能退出他的体内，看到自己的种子也像眼泪一样往外流。我擦拭掉他右眼的泪水。 _永别了_ ，我在他耳边说。

我的敌手现在的样子，是我见过他最美丽的一面。


End file.
